Water Trick
by BCBoo
Summary: *Should be easier to read now* Bobby decides to play a trick involving water, but will he survive to play another. Please review! Appearances from loads of X-men. My first X-men fic


I was going to put this one of my other fics, but I changed the story line and I didn't want to get rid of this. The background story is Miru is a mutant who can do anything that any animal can do; she had a tail and was thrown out by her parent at a very young age because of it.  She lived on the streets for much of her life. The x-men found her at one of Sinister's labs and took her with them. She grew very close to Remy and they've been dating for a while. Remy and Rouge split up before they found Miru. I think that's about it.

"Apparently this movie is really good, it's got…" Bobby was saying to Jubilee as they walked into the TV room. When they got in there Remy and Miru were asleep on the couch.

"Oh great, now we have to watch it in one of the bedrooms." Jubilee said with her arms full of popcorn, sweets and drinks.

"No we don't." Bobby said like he had a brilliant idea. He quickly went out of the room and came back a minute later with a bucket full of water.

"Bobby, that's not a good idea."

"Oh come on. I haven't pranked them for so long, they gave this opportunity to me."

"They gave it to you? They didn't know you were going to come in here while they slept." Jubilee's reasoning wasn't working. Bobby had the bucket held above the 2 lovers sleeping on the couch. "Bobby, you've forgotten one thing…" Jubilee tried to reason one last time, but it was to late. The water was poured and Remy and Miru were woken up.

They both were startled at what happened and forgot where they were for a brief moment. Remy had had his legs wrapped around Miru and when she tried to get off the couch by rolling forwards, Remy went with her. 

"What the hell was that?" Miru said to Remy from under him.

"I don't know chere, but I bet it had something to do with Bobby."

"My reputation precedes me." Remy got up and helped Miru up.

Despite her self, Jubilee was laughing along with Bobby. She had put down the food and drink so she could get ready to run.

"You 2 think this funny?" Miru asked with a hint of revenge in her eyes.

"Come, on, it's a classic. I'm so proud of my work."

"Your right Bobby, it is a classic. But Remy isn't a big fan of classics. And Remy thinks Miru agrees with him. Right chere?" He turned to look at Miru who was thinking the same thing he was.

"Right."

"Bobby," Jubilee said as Remy and Miru slowly stepped towards them. "You do know that no-one has out run Remy for a hell of a long time, and no one has out run Miru ever?"

"Damn, I forgot that. But it doesn't mean we can't try. RUN!" Bobby and Jubilee speed out of the room and took off in separate directions. Remy and Miru weren't far behind.

"Chere, you go after Bobby, I'll go for Jubes." Remy knew that Bobby would eventually use his ice slides, which Remy couldn't keep up with, but Miru could with her cheetah speed.

"See you later." Miru ran as fast as she could without bursting into cheetah speed, following the sent of Bobby. They only problem with Miru's cheetah speed were corners. She couldn't tackle them, not small ones anyway. When she was in the open then it was ok, but inside a building, especially one like this, it wasn't possible. She caught site of Bobby and sped up slightly. 

He turned into the library (do they have a library? Well they do now) and Miru had to slow down to avoid skidding past the door. When she stepped into the library it was dark. She could smell where Bobby was but decided to play him a bit.

"Come on out Bobby, I just want to congratulate you for a very good prank." She faked passing by him but jumped back. Bobby was hiding on top of a bookshelf and was hoping she'd walk past so he could jump down and run out, but he had no such luck. Miru used her ability to stick to the wall to stick to the bookcase. A few books fell but she got eye contact with her pray.

"Oh no you don't." Bobby exclaimed before jumping over Miru and running out the door. Miru growled from her spot before somersaulting backwards off the bookcase and running after him again.

"Come back Bobby." They both ran past a door that Kurt was standing in. He watched them run past and shook his head. _Whatever Bobby did he deserved it._

A few seconds later they came running back in the other direction, stopping Kurt from leaving the room.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Kurt laughed as he remembered the episode of Simpson's he was watching where Homer said the exact same thing to Bart.

While he was running, Bobby was trying to think of way to escape Miru, but with no results. He suddenly thought, ice slides. _If I can get outside I can ice slide my way out of this!_ Turning a sharp corner Bobby headed for the exit. Miru, who wasn't ready for the sharp corner, missed the turning and skidded down the corridor, stopping in front of a shocked Beast. She quickly apologised and ran back after her pray.

Logan had just got one of his beers from his secret stash and was heading to a quiet area of the mansion. Little did he know that a speeding popsicle and a revenge hunting animal woman were coming in his direction. Bobby looked back quickly to see if Miru was still after him, which she was. He inwardly swore and turned back to look where he was running and saw Logan right ahead. Outwardly swearing he ducked under Logan's arm and carried on running. Miru on the other hand was not in the running position to duck, so she jumped, but she wasn't going to make it over Logan, instead she landed on his shoulders and immediately jumped off and started running again. She was going to pay for that. But that would be later, at the moment she had to concentrate on catching Bobby and making him pay.

When they got out side Bobby took a minute to get to a safe spot for the ice and then started speeding away. Miru saw Remy talking to a tree, but then she noticed that Jubilee was up the tree. A grin formed on her face as she set off after Bobby again. A larger grin formed as she realised that now was the time for cheetah speed.

Ororo was in Jean's room standing on the balcony. Her and Jean were discussing the latest happenings on their favourite TV soap.

"…If Stan and Rachel keep up like this Fiona is going to get jealous and Ken might leave in search of his half sister's cousin Nina…" That was pretty much how the conversation was going and had been going for the last half hour. The wonders of soap opera talk.

"Jean, I hate to interrupt, but I've noticed Miru and Bobby have been running around the mansion for about 5 minutes, I don't suppose you know what's going on?" Ororo asked, not really want to break the talk they were having, but she was curious.

"I'll see." Jean walked over to the balcony and looked over. As she looked Bobby and Miru zoomed past.

"Miru has gained distance on Bobby."

"Well, they're going to fast for me to catch they're thoughts. But from what I can get from Jubilee who's up that tree, it's a revenge mission. Something about Miru, Remy, sleep and water. She's to far to get the whole story, but I'm sure we'll hear it later."

"I'm sure we will. Anyway, what about Ron? He hates his new job but he has to keep it for Jenny…" And so we leave Ororo and Jean to carry on their mind-boggling talk.

Back outside. Miru was gaining on Bobby, slowly but surely. She had no idea how many times they had circled the mansion, but she wasn't about to give in. Eventually she got beside Bobby and was going at the same speed as him. She really wanted to tackle from behind but the ice made that impossible, she would have slipped everywhere if she had. Instead she had to tackle him from the side.

With one leap she tackled him. They rolled around for a bit, both fighting to be on top, but Miru won.

"Bobby…you just…made this…worse for you…than it already was." She was panting for air from such a long chase. Bobby was no better he was panting as well. Once they had both got their breath back Miru dragged Bobby up. Remy came up behind them with Jubilee following obediently.

"You 2 in big trouble." Remy started.

"These were my good jean and now they're wet and have holes in them." Miru didn't want to sound like a fashion-obsessed teenager. She was not used to having nice clothes and want to keep as many as she could in case the happiness here in the mansion ended.

"You 2 are going to buy Miru some new jeans for one thing, and for the second, Remy thinks you should get wet." Remy started towards the pool while dragging Jubilee. Miru had a tight grip on Bobby so he couldn't run again.

"No, you don't wanna throw me in there, I didn't get you wet." Jubilee struggled; she did not want to get wet.

"But you laughed and ran, to me that say guilty, don't you think Remy?"

"Oui."

Remy and Miru both enjoyed throwing the 2 troublemakers in the pool and watching them splutter.

"I think we should get changed now."

"Me too chere." They headed back into the mansion hand in hand.

"Miru, I wanna word with you darlin'." They heard Logan's gruff voice from behind the door. He stepped outside and he stunk of beer. His once blue shirt was now a strange color and he didn't look happy.

"Uh oh." Was all Miru could say.

What happens next, I dunno, I didn't think that far ahead. Oh well. Please review, I'll love you if you do.


End file.
